A pick roller of a printing device may be a cylindrical member, for instance, a rubber coated wheel. The pick roller may contribute to retrieval of a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, by engaging it and rotating to feed the print medium into a print zone of the printing device. A misfeed and/or a jam of the print medium may occur such that the pick roller is stressed during the print medium retrieval.